Kill And Be Killed
by SomeRandomGirl18
Summary: She narrowed her eyes at nothing and took a sip out of her vodka. She kept getting flashback after flashback of Phil beating her and decided that this cannot go on.
1. Phil

Sup peeps! I'm kind of nervous about writing this fic because I have no idea where I'm going with it.. Bella will have a different appearance and personality due to the fact that I hate that she never stood up for herself. _Anyways _I obviously don't own neither twilight nor the characters on here but own everything else=)

Bella didn't plan on killing anyone and being killed that night. But it happened though. Bella just got done arguing with her mother Renee about not letting her live with Charlie. _He's my father for fucks sake_ she thought angrily. Renee wouldn't even let her call him, but little does Renee know she talks to Charlie daily. She ran in her room, grabbed her secret stash of vodka and cigarettes and stomped out of the house with her mother yelling after her. "_Who the hell does she think she is" _Bella hissed to herself, pulling out a cigarette and taking a puff.

She looked back at the house she refused to call her home and went for a walk. Oblivious to what lurks in the shadow. Red eyes watching curiously. She stares up at the stars wondering how much changed since Phil moved in. Renee wasn't always the bitch she was now. They actually used to be really close. The first day Renee brought him over for me to meet, he smiled at her but his eyes were glaring which unnerved her. She knew then that he's going to make my life miserable. He was abusive and often took his anger out on her.

The sad part was that Renee didn't believe her and it pissed her off to no end. Renee told Bella that she was just saying it to try and get rid of Phil and she thought Bella was jealous that she had someone like Phil. Bella almost snorted at that and left it alone. She stretched and felt a sore spot on her back. It barely even hurt. She had _much _worse. Suddenly her mind popped up with one of the many times Phil beat her and shuddered

~*~ Flashback~*~

My friends Janet and Vanessa drove me was driving me home after one kick-ass party. We finally made it to my house and I hugged then goodbye. I got out of the car and stared up at my house. As I did, the door opened revealing Phil. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. Right away I got a creepy feeling in my back and I shuddered. It was going to happen-I knew it was. "Late again huh?" Phil said when I was close enough to hear. "Get in here. _Now."_ I barely heard the tires of Janet's car leaving as my knees went weak and my heart started pounding throughout my body. I squeezed past the man in the doorway not wanting to touch him, but he grabbed my arm harshly, closed the door, and shut off the porch light. There was no light in the house. Just shadows. Just me, Phil, and his Anger. _Renee isn't here_ I thought terrified. She didn't see a black 300 in the driveway. _Make a run for it_.

Before I could move he grabbed my hair and punched me in the face. I Screamed and tried to be quiet knowing screaming will make it worse. He then grabbed my head with both of his hands. "Coming in late?" he hissed "Coming in past your curfew, hanging around with those good for nothing friends of yours!" he roared and banged my head against the wall and I couldn't hold in my screams. "STUPID!" he banged my head again. "Bitch!" he banged my head again. "Slut!" he banged again. Then he just kept banging my head on the wall with me crying and screaming. _.Bang._ My vision was getting dimmerand there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say. After a while he finally stopped.

He let go of my head and let me slide to the floor. It stayed like that for a moment. Him trying to catch his breath and me holding my head sobbing. I felt something wet run down my face, but I couldn't think straight so I ignored it. I felt him move and was hoping that he would go to bed and not hit me, but apparently nothing ever goes my way. He kicked me in the stomach repeatedly and smacked my tear-stained check. "Go to bed bitch" he said and turned around to go upstairs. I strained to listen through the pounding of my head. He went to his room and left the door open, which mean I had to be really quiet going to my room or else… If I could stand up that is. I felt like my head was going to explode when I moved my head and it hurt when I lean against the wall, so I sat with my head hanging struggling not to scream in pain. I put my hand in my mouth and bit down hard to try I kept my hand in my mouth to keep quiet.

When I got to the top of the stairs I stopped and listened. I couldn't hear Phil snoring so that means that he's awake. Just thinking of it made my head hurt more if possible. I gulped and started down the hall because I had to get pass his room to get to mine. As I got pass his door, he was standing there, staring at me with his face void of emotion. My heart started beating faster because when he is like this- quiet with an emotionless face- it was worst. ANYTHING could happen. _Please, please. _I thought_. Don't hit me I just want to go to my room. _He watchedme as I made my way into my room, but didn't dare close my door knowing it would piss him off more. I laid in my bed crying silently to sleep…

~*~ End of Flashback~*~

She narrowed her eyes at nothing and took a sip out of her vodka. She kept getting flashback after flashback of Phil beating her and decided that this cannot go on. She'll eventually die from being beat to death. She would fight back next time and try to go live with Charlie if he wants me there. _Yes_ she thought resolved. She had to leave this place ASAP.

She finished her cigarette and started to walk back to her house. When she got there she didn't see Renee's 300 in the parkway. I almost turned back around to run away because the beating happens when she's not here. _Stop it_. _I can't run away forever._ _Time to face your fear _she thought. During her inner pep talk she didn't hear the sound of the front door open. "Bella!" Phil voice boomed. She turned and saw Phil smirking evilly. All of a sudden she wasn't scared anymore and walked past him and heard the door slam shut. She put down the vodka and turned to see him stalking towards her. She looked straight in the eye as she readied herself and thought _Bring it on bastard._

So that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think=) .Man it took a while to write this and it doesn't even look long =( .


	2. The fight for my life

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (obviously) but I damn sure own this story =)

I decided that this is going to be one short ass story because I'm not good at this. Hopefully I'll get better soon =( I was just gonna not finish the story but my friend just kept bitching on about me not even trying to work on it so I just gave in. She drove me fucking insane -.- anyways here is the chapter. Hope you like it.=)

**BPOV**

I faced Phil who was smiling evilly, his hand was resting on the shiny metal in his pants, and I knew it was a knife. My heart started pounding as I stared at it and he chose that moment to strike first.

He made a move to punch me, but I took a couple of steps backward and felt his knuckles swish past my face and then I chose that moment to hot him,

right in this throat and he made a choking noise staggering back. I saw him reaching in his pocket and my eyes widened at the crazed look in his eyes.

With the knife in his hand he said hoarsely "You're going to regret that bitch" and my breath hitched and threw the closest thing by me which was a lamp. I didn't have time to celebrate as it finally dawned on me that

I actually have to fight for my life this time. He wouldn't be content with wounds. No he was out for blood. He stood up with silent rage in his eyes and he began to walk fast toward me and when I backed up into a wall I knew my ass was in trouble.

I looked frantically to find a way out but Phil was close enough to hit me so I kicked him in the balls and he moaned in pain. I suddenly remembered having seeing a gun upstairs in Renee's dresser and started to run up the stairs.

On my third step I felt a hand on my ankle and yanked it causing me to fall hard and I cried out as I hit my bruises on the steps. I quickly looked down and kicked Phil in the face and his grip on my ankle lessened.

I kicked his hand off, starting for the stairs again. I cursed when it was pitch black when I finally made it upstairs and tried searching for the door, when all of a sudden the hall way light clicked on and I thought my heart was ging to pound out of my chest.

I didn't look back as I started to run, but being the clumsy person that I am, I slipped on the rug and tears poured out of my eyes as I saw Phil standing over me smirking. _Well at least I tried._ I knew this was the end and cried out as he punched me hard in the face.

" It wasn't nice of you to hit me Isabella"and hit me again "Making me run after you" and he punched me again as I screamed in pain. His smiled sweetly at me but his eyes was glaring "But don't worry you are going to pay for it now." and started to beat me without stopping and my vision was getting darker when he stopped.

I suddenly screamed when I felt my flesh being cut deeply on my leg, my arms, my back, and my chest repeatidly and I was mentally begging for it all to end when nly stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief until he said "Any last words bitch." I opened my eyes and stared at him. _I'm going to die_, I thought to myself and strangely I wasn't scared but what did scare me was Phil doing the same to Renee once I die. Yes, she's a stupid bitch and I don't like her, but I wouldn't wish this upon anybody.

I gathered the little strenght I had and kicked him in the nuts hard and he went down moaning in pain. The knife in his hand fell and I went to grab it when he pulled my hair hard and I moaned in pain. He punched me hard In the face again and he went to grab the knife and I knew this was officially the end.

I barely had the strength to get up.

He took the knife and stabbed me in the stomach and I screamed bloody murder begging him to stop knowing it was pointless. He laughed like the fucking maniac that he is and stabbed me 2 more times before he stopped. My vision was dimming and fast.

I heard the sound of metal falling to the floor as he laughed and thought to myself _if I was going to die then this crazy fucker is comming with me._ With the last ounce of strength I didn't know I had I grabbed the knife and stabbed it on the side of his neck. I heard screaming and a sickening crunch and someone speaking but everything was a blur. I was to busy focussing on the confort the darkness offered and I closed my eyes felling more free than I had in a long time.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think =)


End file.
